Meeting The Albino- Chapter 1
by Zitomi DeadLover
Summary: This is just a regular Soul Eater&Reader fanfic. I repeat Soul Eater&Reader NOT Soul EaterxReader. This fanfic series is ship free, but i did base the main character's(you) personality traits on myself for reference. And I happen to have a dirty mind and a slightly foul mouth. So,If you want ships,don't like cursing or friends with benefits scenarios,this is not the fanfic for you.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Getting Ready~

(Bouken Desho Desho Ringtone Plays From My phone) " Ughh….." Morning. Damn, I hate mornings. …Sigh~ I get up out of my bed and turn off the alarm on my phone "Hm?" I look out of my window to see a big, smiling sun in the sky "Oh, right.I moved here ... I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out and get a better look around…" I get up out of my bed and turn off the alarm on my phone "Hm?" I look out of my window to see a big, smiling sun in the sky "Oh, that's right. I moved here yesterday…I look around in my room .Hmm…. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a better look around." I go in the bathroom and start getting ready to go out~

(Y/N), my name's (Y/N). I moved here into Death City yesterday and pretty much passed out after I finished unpacking. I really just moved into DC because it always seems to have a handful of things going on every now and then. I kind of like that. Let's see….I guess I could be considered a tomboy, I am rough. But I'm not obnoxious. I really only care for 3 things: anime, video games, and music. As long as I have those, I am a sane person. Especially the music. I fucking love music! And not just because I play the guitar. Oh, pardon my French. I don't exactly have a parental control on my mouth. Even so, I don't swear like an idiot. As for my physical appearance...I'm fairly tall, about 5'8. I have short to medium length black hair that's somewhat frizzy. I guess my breasts are above average...I don't know...I don't really pay attention to these things, except when they don't fit into a damn bra and I have to waste my money to get new ones. I do wear glasses, but not all of the time because I keep losing them. I also have a dirty mind. But I keep it under control. Back to the music, I pretty much listen to all kinds of music, except rap and hip-hop and whatever else may fall into that category. The only real exception is Epic Rap Battles of History. Well, I guess that's pretty much me in a nutshell, or two. Sigh...Alright, I should finish getting ready so I can go out.~

I finish washing up and put on a black pair of jeans, a sex pistols t-shirt,and some black and blue gym shoes "I hope I meet someone or something remotely interesting...or cute..Hehe, I'm hopeless." I grab my phone and put it in my pocket and then look out the window. "Hmm,it's pretty nice out." I take my phone out of my pocket to see the time. "Its only 9:48. I've got plenty of time….hehehe. Especially since i don't have anyone here to nag me around!" After stuffing my phone back in my pocket, I grab my dark blue hoodie and put it on as I walk to the front door. After approaching the door, I put my hand on its knob and slowly turn it hesitantly before I stop. "Uh….why am I so freaking nervous? I'm just going to look around. Its not like I'm meeting up with anyone." Feeling the wrong pocket for my phone, I realize that I forgot something. "Oh damn. I forgot to get some money to take with me" I go back into my room and grab about $20 to put in my pocket. "Okay. I'm good. No need to hold back" I go back to the door, grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter. This time I won't fail myself. I've slept off this enough. I place my hand back on the door knob and turn it to the point where it's almost open. "Alright (Y/N) Today's the day...here we go!" After opening the front door, I step out and close it behind me, taking in my new hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a little warmer than I thought it would be. Oh well, i like wearing hoodies for the hell of it anyways. "This place looks pretty nice." I say to myself after looking to my left and seeing a man with medium white hair walking out of his house. So i start walking a bit and looking around. The stores are nice, the people seem well going. And some of the guys are actually kinda cute. So are some of the girls. But I would never say that. "Wow. I actually like this place a lot" After i start walking around a little and stopping in a few stores, this place is starting to grow on me. "I already love it here. Hmm?" I see my friend Gita walking around. She said she would move in with me to be my roomie. I honestly wouldn't be all that comfy by myself. But hell, the more the merrier right? "Yo Gita!" I see her turn around and walk over to me. She's still sporting a long brunette braid and skinny jeans. "Yo Y/N what's up?" she asks me while resting her hands behind her head, showing off her ghost tank top. I don't know how she can wear tank tops all the time. I like t-shirts and all but i really hate having my arms exposed. But Gita gets hot easily...Hehe, especially when we cuddle. She's really the only person that i cuddle with. She's also one of the few people I'm okay with knowing that I'm bi. She does make the tank work though. I mean she is about a size smaller than me and her arms are small. I'm overthinking shit again. "Taking a look around. Didn't think I'd see you so soon." I kinda smile and start walking with her. "So Y/N, see any cute guys since you got here? I was Talkin to this pretty cute guy with blue hair earlier. I fought him first over a bottle of soy sauce...I may or may not have started it though. Hehehe." She fought a guy over soy sauce? "Over soy sauce? He didn't fight back right?" "Well yeah he did. We basically brawled for like a half hour. I actually forgot why we were fighting. And I'm guessing he did too since we both stopped at the same time. And Then he just let me take the soy sauce. So we were talking and he took me to his place and showed me his gym and everything." I'm...wow that actually sounds like the perfect guy for her. "Wow. Sounds like you've been enjoying yourself." "Haha yeah. What about you? Did you meet anyone since you got here?" Meet anyone….Hm. "Did i meet anyone?...Hm well~"

**Flashback**

Last night I was almost done unpacking and decided to take a break. I put some shoes on since i already had on some jeans and a black and white quarter link button up shirt. "I'm getting kinda hungry. Might as well go out." I look out the window and grab about $17. "I'm pretty sure there's an ALDIS around here. I could go for some veggie burgers and a good dessert." After grabbing my keys i go out the door and start walking to the store. There are a lot more people out here than i thought there would be. I really love this place. Everything is still open and looks like they'll be open for a while and ALDIS isn't that far away. I'll sit for a while and rest my feet….even though i haven't even walked a whole block. I see a fountain and sit on it while looking and the water and coins. "Pretty nice looking fountain. Hmm. I wonder if there are any penalties for taking a few coins out. There are a hell ton of quarters in here" I giggle to myself and see a guy with short white hair walk around the other side of the fountain. He's really cute. There's no way he's single. Whoa what the hell?! "Ugh i really am hungry. All of a sudden hunger is turning me into a freaking guy chaser" I slyly lean back and ever so carefully retreat a quarter from the fountain. My hand is almost above the water annndd- "What are you doing?" A deep voice sneaks up behind me asks me. I quickly drop the quarter and turn around to see that it's the white haired guy i was pretty much gawking at earlier. "I uhh..Well I was just, um not stealing! Hehe that's for sure." He looks at me and then i notice that his eyes are red. "I never said anything about stealing." He smiles at me as i stand up. "Hehe you didn't. I was just uhh... You know i was actually on my way to get something to eat." Whew totally dodged the whole stealing thing. I see that his eyes are kinda wandering up and down my body. Or it could just be me. "Really. Are you inviting me to come with you?" There's that damn smile again...why is he so cute?! It's like holding candy in front of a baby but not close enough so it can't have it. "Sure. If you want to that is. I just moved here a few days ago and I'm almost done unpacking." I guess i forgot to introduce myself. "Cool. My name's Soul. What's yours cutie?" Damn I'm hungry. I slowly start walking as Soul walks with me. "My name's Y/N." I tell him as we approach ALDIS. "Cute name." He smiles again. "Hehe thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

(You do not have to read this)

First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. School has really been a pain in my ass and I got into a pretty bad scrape. Anyways, the fanfic, I'm hoping you guys like it so far. Though reading it a few times I have noticed that I may have made the main character a bit too quirky. So I may change it up a bit. I won't change anything major or any character traits, just going to take away a few "hehehe"'s and try to come up with some better analogies. I want to try to add a little more humor to go with the casualness of the fanfic, but I feel like that might dampen it somehow. Alright, enough of my babbling. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy~

Chapter 3

**Resume Flashback**

Soul and I went into ALDIS after walking for a few minutes. When I took a look at my phone, I saw three messages on my notifications bar. I unlocked my phone to see who the messages were from. One was from the LG phone company to tell me that my bills were paid, they do that occasionally. The other two were from Gita. I skimmed the messages and turned off my phone. I kinda had a feeling that Soul was looking over my shoulder for some reason. "Is that your friend or something?" he asked me. I looked at him and nodded, "We've been really good friends since 4th grade.". "Oh, okay.". I walked into ALDIS as Soul followed. I had my heart set on veggie burgers so i headed to the freezer section. I would have made them myself, but veggie burgers require a handful of ingredients. And I'm not ready to go grocery shopping yet. I was walking to the freezer section but I stopped. The white chocolate was on sale. I really do love sweets, it's a weakness. "Hm? Why'd you stop?" Soul stopped and looked at the selection of chocolates while i contemplated on buying it. I think I heard him humming or something, but at one point he grabbed my hand and continued on toward the freezer isle. "Oh come on. It's just chocolate." I wined. "But you don't need it." he said, "Didn't you come here to get dinner?" Damn….Why do I have such a big mouth? "Well yeah, I did. But a little dessert never hurt anyone." He stopped right in front of all the frozen meats and looked at me. It was kind of a smirk but it was that flirtatious smirk that most girls see in bed...if you catch my drift. "Fine" I said, trying to ignore his face expressions. I started looking for the veggie burgers and he helped me. Aha. I found them. Soul and I walk up to the register and get in line. People here are kind of busy and it's getting late so the line was no longer than 2 or 3 people. Thank goodness. At my old neighborhood, there would be more than ten people in line...grocery shopping. It was brutal. But now it's so damn refreshing. After I bought the veggie burgers, soul and I walked back to my place. "So this is where you live Cutie?" He asked me. Cutie? What the- "Cutie?" I asked. "Yeah, Cutie. I noticed your face getting a little red the last time I called you that..and it was pretty cute" I kinda thought for a few seconds. "...You don't remember my name do you?" I asked him. "Well..Uh..I do. Why wouldn't I know your name?" He started whistling. "It's (Y/N)." "Oh, thanks (Y/N). But I only forgot for a second hehe" I smiled a bit and said goodbye. He said goodbye as well and started heading in another direction. He must be going home i guess, why wouldn't he? After getting inside my house, I put two burgers in the oven, sat on the couch and turned on the tv.~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oi everyone. Sorry i took so long...again. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and if you guys have any complaints or suggestions just write em down below. I must warn you there will be some sexual activity throughout the story. But it won't turn into full hentai, just friendly sex here and there, probably once or twice a chapter or few. As I said before there will be some Friends With Benefits situation so I just wanna give you all a heads up. Also as the sexual activities come so will the dirtier words. I doubt too many of you will have a problem with that. I know I don't. But anyway, enjoy! ^^

"And that's pretty much what happened." I told Gita. I slowly started walking to the fountain that I was at last night. When I sat down, Gita took out her phone and started playing some game. Probably candy crush, she was obsessed with that game the last time i saw her a few weeks ago. I leaned back a little but not enough to make me fall into the water. I'm not stupid. Plus i had the feeling Gita would try to push me. My shaggy hair started swaying back and forth as i did some weird motion with my head. That of which i will leave up to your imagination….dirty minded freaks. I looked at Gita's long braid and wondered what it would be like to have long hair. It seems like it would be nice. But it's probably annoying as fuck to wash and style and whatnot. So remember how I decided to wear a hoodie? It's hot as hell. Fuck. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and stood up. There should be an ice cream place by ALDIS. "Can we go get some ice cream?" "I'm not your mom." Gita replied. "I know, I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you." "Okay. It's pretty fucking hot anyway" she said. We both walked to the ice cream place and Gita found us a booth. I got a vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles and Gita got a chocolate milkshake. Before I even sat down most of the sprinkles fell off the damn cone. I went to go ask for some more sprinkles and they charged me twenty five cents. Again, before I even got to my seat the sprinkles fell off. But this time ALL of them fell off. What the fuck. I went back and there were a few people there so I had to get in line. This white haired guy in front of me kinda looks like the guy from last night. Probably is. The person in the front is taking forever so i started grunting quietly. The person in front of me, that is the guy from last night, turned around and started to say something. "He-" he must have seen the irritated look on my face or something. "Sorry" I said "I'm just going through something right now" "Would that something be sprinkles?" "How did you know?" I asked him. "I saw you walking back and forth from the counter and the floor over there is covered with sprinkles." "Ohh, I see." After that talk I somehow didn't give a damn about the sprinkles and went back to my seat. "So no sprinkles?" Gita asked me. She looked at me, then the guy, then-Fuck i forgot to ask him his name again. How could I forget his name? Gita looked at the blue haired guy he was with and stopped slurping her milkshake. "That's him." "Who?" I asked "That's the guy I fought the other day. Yo Black Star!" She yelled happily and Black Star did the same. "You idiot! Quit yelling, there are other people here." Black Star got a hit to the head by his friend. I licked my ice cream as Gita flagged the two to our booth after they picked up their stuff. Black Star pretty much ran over here and almost dropped their stuff in the process. That earned him another hit to the head. "Will you calm down. That's not very cool Black Star" Black Star put their chocolate and sundaes on the table as he sat next to Gita. "Yeah, yeah whatever Soul. I'm just really excited, this is a good friend of mine." Soul? That's his name? It does sound familiar. I kept licking my ice cream as Soul sat next to me. "So this is the girl you fought with?" "Yep that's right" Black Star shouted happily in response. "Uhh...I don't think you should be all that proud of picking a fight with a girl." "Yeah. Why a random girl anyway? Isn't that kinda rude?" Soul asked. He has manners. Well I'll be damned. "Soul looked at me and smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked at Gita and she looked at Soul and me. Then she whispered something in Black Star's ear! What the hell?! l looked at Soul who was completely focused on the chocolate he bought. "Want some?" "No thanks, I don't like chocolate." I told him. "I only like white chocolate" "Oohh, I see" He gave me that same smirk from the night before. And for whatever reason I started blushing.I see what he's doing and there's no way I'm falling for it. Now this is war.


	5. Chapter 5

Oi everyone. I hope I didn't take too long. This is where the X rated things start happening. Just a warning for those who aren't up for adult content. Oh well. xxxEnjoy~

After eating my ice cream I walked home with Gita. She kept grinning at me. "What?" I asked her. "You know what" "Pfft! There's nothing between me and Soul if that's what you're thinking." "I never said that" That "Girl Please" smile stayed on her face until we got home. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower." I told her. After I threw my hoodie on my bed, emptied my pockets, and kicked my shoes off I went in the bathroom. The bathroom here is actually really nice. It's kinda big and the tub can actually cover my whole body, it's also pretty big. I still can't believe I got this place for such a good price. Either the people here in DC aren't money hungry or someone died here. Either way, I'm more than happy with the place. After setting the water and turning on the shower head, I took my clothes off and got in the shower. As I was washing up I started looking for the shampoo. "Shit where is it?" I started to say to myself more as i kept looking for it. "Gita!" "Yeah?" she asked. "Can you bring me the shampoo?" "Sure which one?" I had at least three different kinds. "The one in the orange and blue bottle." "Okay." she brought me the shampoo and I thanked her. I rinsed the soap off my body and reached for the shampoo. What the hell?! Where'd it go? "Where the hell- Gita?!" "Yeah?" she asked all calm. "Can I get the shampoo?" "I don't know, can you?" Ugh! "Please" She started to hum and I heard some ruffling noises. I looked out of the curtain and saw her in her underwear. "What are you doing?" "About to join you" she said happily. I didn't protest, I just let her in the shower with me. Like I said before the tub is kinda big so I didn't really have a problem with it. "Hey (Y/N)" she called me. "Yeah" I turned around and looked at her. "So...are you interested in him?" She pulled her braid over her shoulder and started to undo it. The more she undid it the wetter her hair got. "No, I'm not" I answered her. "You sure?" "Yeah" She looked at my breasts and then my hips. "What is it?" I asked. "You just have a nice body. Huge tits, nice hips, nice thighs. And not to mention your hairless-" I covered her mouth before she could mention that area. Damn… "Okay okay I get it. You don't have to keep going." She grabbed my hand and held my waist, pulling me closer. The water kept pouring down on us, making our bodies wetter and smoother as they pressed against each other. Her breasts felt nice pushed up against mine. And i could tell she felt the same since her nipples were getting hard. Mine were too. "Do you want me too?" she asked me. Her voice got soft as her hands slid from my waist to my ass. Her hands are so soft in the shower. "Keep going" I told her. My voice was soft and shaky. She could tell I was getting horny. "The thing I love most is when I tease you…" She slowly licked up my neck. "Ah.." I moaned softly as my body shivered a little in pleasure. "...and you moan like that" Gita rubbed her nipples against mine and slowly massaged my ass. I leaned forward and kissed her. Our mouths pressed together as she held me. I turned her around and kissed her from behind. My hands explored her stomach and lower region while her hand reached behind her and did the same. Blushing a little, I got out of the shower with her and put on a towel. After drying off I put on a t shirt and some panties. Gita went straight to my room after drying off. I don't mind her being naked. That's probably what I really want anyway. I went to my room and saw Gita sitting on my bed. After I closed the door I looked at her. She was smiling. It was a lustful smile. "I love the gift you brought me. I can't wait to unwrap it." she said as she licked her lips, waiting for me to come to her.


End file.
